


Clementines

by hummingrightalong



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Tyrelliot & kids, post S4, ever so slightly AU and total fluff. Discord prompt fun.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Clementines

They’re loading up the boys’ school lunches, when Elliot notices the sticker on one of the clementines, and assuming Tyrell was a perfectly sane person, shared the amusing cartoon with him. 

“What’s going on there?” Tyrell asks, temporarily distracted from balancing Milo and Rex’s nutritional needs before they pack it all away for the day. He’s referencing some charts on his tablet, that’s he’s personally created over several nights of maddening research (updated every few months as the boys grow).

“It’s funny, really, I’ve been trying to figure this out half of my life...they’re unzipping themselves.” Elliot replies, bringing one of the tiny fruits close to his husband’s face to prove his point.

The blond snatches it away, peeling the sticker off. He adjusts his glasses, eyebrows furrowing as he sees that, yes, that is indeed what it’s doing. Reaching into the net of clementines for another, he peels off a second sticker. “They’re-”

“Yeah, I know! This one has a funky little ghost pal, this one-”

“It’s disturbing! Disgusting! I’m making a phone call.”

The boys find their parents finished packing their lunches for school, settling into breakfast. In the next room their father’s, Tyrell’s, voice is rising as he is transferred from one department to the next. He’s not above using his status to get what he wants, never has been, and now that he and Elliot have children it’s only gotten worse. “Do you know who I am? That’s what I thought. I won’t hold again. I want to *hear* you are bringing the phone to them.”

Rex and Milo stifle giggles. Rex being the one of the twins that’s bothered to learn Swedish translating for his brother when their father slips into his native tongue- they both mime him tugging at his blond hair in every direction and wince when his stumbling leads him to knock a shin on a short table in the living room. 

Elliot sighs, creeping around him to reach out and fix his glasses, taking the phone as he whispers “I’ll handle these bastards, go get ready for work,” following the promise with a kiss that finally distracts Tyrell long enough that he’s listening. 

There’s still never again an errant sticker on a fruit in the kids lunches. It’s quite the affair, if you’re a fly on the wall, to see the parents come home after grocery shopping, scanning for anything slightly scandalous or damaging to young minds on innocent enough packaging.


End file.
